Dreams
by Kanoko
Summary: She didn't exactly have a nightmare but... she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about. NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the laptop used to type this up.

* * *

><p>The girl's eyes snapped opened as she wakens from a dream. She didn't exactly have a nightmare but strangely enough, even for someone with a good memory like hers, she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about. She did however, have a slight idea as to what it was about. She had dreamt of the same thing since the first year of high school after all.<p>

Glancing over to the clock, the girl sighed when she saw the red lights blink 3:00 am. It was always around the same time too. She knows that there was nothing wrong with her physically and mentally. At least it wasn't seriously anyway. With a slight shift to lie on her side, the girl closed her eyes, this time falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Takamachi Nanoha awoke to the ringtone of her phone. Reaching blindly above her for it, the brunette pressed the device to her ears after finally reaching it and clicking the correct button.<p>

"Hello…? Who's calling this early…?"

"Early? Wake up you moron! If you don't wake up, you'll be late dammit!"

The voice on the other side of the line jolted Nanoha up and more awake than a few moments ago.

"A-Arisa-chan! What are you…?" The girl didn't finish her sentence as she glanced at her clock on her desk and panicked. "Ahhhh, I'm going to be late!" Forgetting about the phone in her hands, Nanoha jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready for school, nearly bumping into her sister in the process.

Fifteen minutes later, Takamachi Nanoha was running towards the bus stop where her three friends waited for her. As she slowed to a stop in front of them, breathing hard, Arisa Bannings knocked the brunette lightly on the head while scolding her for making them wait and in the process, missing two buses.

Next to her were Fate Testarossa and Tsukimura Suzuka. The purple haired girl was trying to calm Arisa while Fate gave Nanoha a light smile.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch time rolled around, Arisa had officially decided not to speak to Nanoha for the rest of the day and quickly disappeared off somewhere with Suzuka as soon as the bell rung.<p>

"Fate-chan, let's have lunch together!" The brunette offered even though she knew that Fate would have done so even if she didn't ask.

Therefore the two second years found themselves on the roof of the school with Nanoha talking animatedly while Fate occasionally laughed or made a sound of affirmative.

"Ne, Fate-chan… Have you been losing sleep lately?" Nanoha asked, staring at Fate.

"Ah… N-No not at all... What made you ask?" The blonde answered with a small shake of her head, a bit embarrassed at the stare she was getting from her best friend.

Not very convinced with the answer, Nanoha clapped both of her hands on Fate's cheeks, causing the blonde to blush. She wanted to say more but with a small beep from the two of them, Nanoha knew she would have to wait until another time for it.

* * *

><p>It had been a tough mission. Nanoha knew now why she hated emergency missions. Sure even normal missions would have a high chance of getting herself in danger but having someone else next to her makes her unable to focus even more. Or rather it should be Fate next to her to be exact. She didn't feel comfortable that the blonde would be so near her in a mission. She knew that the girl would do everything in her power to prevent the brunette from getting injured. Fate had been like that since the Book of Darkness incident.<p>

"Nanoha-chan! I'm glad to see that you're alright!" A relieved voice called out to her. "It was such a mess out there that we couldn't confirm the actual number of wounded even though we're positive that there wasn't any fatalities…" Hayate continued as she patted Nanoha on the shoulder.

"Hayate-chan, I'm glad you're alright too. I was a bit worried when I heard you were on the field as well." Although Nanoha was genuinely worried, her mind couldn't help but wander off a bit. While one of her best friends was uninjured, she hadn't seen Fate since they parted in the middle of the mission some hours ago. "Have you seen Fate-chan…?"

Hayate glanced at Nanoha for a short while as if contemplating something but quickly shook her head. "I haven't seen Fate-chan since we separated. I'm sure she would pay Shamal a visit after a mission. We all do after all, ne?"

"A-Ahh… You're right, maybe I'll head over there now. I'm a bit worried." With a half hearted wave back at Hayate, Nanoha quickly walked off in the direction that the short haired brunette had come from.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Shamal… It feels a lot better." Fate Testarossa said softly as she slipped her shirt back on slowly so she wouldn't disturb the bandages that lined her body.<p>

"Like I always say, magic can only heal so much… Please be more careful." There was a short pause as the doctor studied Fate for a while. "Here are some painkillers if your burns start to hurt and these are the ones you asked for." She said while handing Fate two different packet of medicine in pill form.

Fate nodded with a small noise of affirmative. There was a moment of silence as Fate sat there wondering if she should go meet Nanoha or continue hide out here until she gets kicked out. However, her decision was made for her when the door beeped open and two people came into the infirmary at once. One asked for Shamal's assistance at another part of the building and the other was… Nanoha. Giving Nanoha a light pat on the shoulder as she headed out the door, Shamal left the two together.

If the silence before was a bit comforting, the silence now was making Fate want to squirm where she sat. It didn't help that Nanoha moved and sat next to Fate on the infirmary bed as soon as the doctor left.

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin when Nanoha took her hand in her own and threaded them together. As if on cue, Fate's cheeks were soon dotted a light pink as she stared at their hands clasped together.

"Ne, Fate-chan… How are your wounds?" Nanoha asked lightly as she laid her head lightly on Fate's shoulder.

It took Fate a moment to realize that Nanoha had asked her something and a little bit longer to construct a response. "I-I'm fine. What about you?"

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan should worry more about herself first than others." Nanoha said as she eyed the bandages on Fate's body from the blonde's half opened blouse.

"A-Ah… Sorry I worried you."

"As long as Fate-chan's fine…" The brunette murmured as she stood again. She seemed to be having a mental battle with herself for a while before she leaned in and lightly pecked Fate on the cheeks.

With a short laugh as she watched the blonde's cheeks color all the way to the tips of her ears, Nanoha skipped out of the infirmary, leaving a bewildered Fate alone to collect her thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Greetings ladies and gentlemen! How long has it been since my last story...? Well no one missed me anyway (lol) Though, Kanoko presents a new NanoFate story that came from nights of insomnia and boredom! Frankly, I personally don't like this first chapter very much just because there's the small random part that didn't do much to the story and was just a filler... That and Nanoha felt very off there... (I might even rewrite this chapter at a later date if I feel like it) But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and... You know the rest.

* * *

><p>Fate Testarossa grimaced as she attempted to rid herself of the shirt she currently wore. That by far was not a very easy task. Especially not with the bandages and the pain that would occasionally jolt her senses when she moved a tad bit too quickly.<p>

Growling lightly, the blonde finally decided to just give up and flopped down on her bed… Only to regret it as soon as her body touched the supposedly soft mattress. Unable to bear the pain that shot through her body, Fate whimpered and slowly curled up into a ball. Slowly, along with the help of the medicine she had taken right after dinner, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

_The sky was a blue. Very, very blue… But it couldn't match the blue that Fate knew by heart. Before her was Nanoha with her back towards her. She wanted to step forward but found that her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to call out to her but her voice didn't seem to work. All she could do was watch helplessly as the brunette leap into the air and fade into the sky. _

Eyes snapping open, it took Fate a few moments for her eyes to focus on the ceiling above. Dazed, the blonde slowly moved an arm to cover her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. It was one of the bad ones but all of her dreams lately has had been of one Takamachi Nanoha.

Wiping the sweat that accumulated on her forehead during her nap, Fate slowly sat up and stared at her clock. It was 3:00 am again. It's always the same time too. Swinging her feet off the bed, the blonde was very still afterwards, looking only at the clock as if counting the seconds.

3:01 am.

Fate stood quickly, ignoring the pain that should have shot through her body. Swiftly and quietly, she made her way out of the apartment she lived in with the Harlaowns.

She knew that she won't be falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Groaning lightly, Takamachi Nanoha opened her eyes drowsily and stared at the ceiling. She could tell that it was still dark outside and couldn't figure out just why she is awake at a time like this. Slowly sitting up, Nanoha placed a hand on her head, covering almost half her face and wondered what time it was. Grabbing her cell phone, the brunette stared at the glowing screen as she checked the time.<p>

4:51 am.

In an act of not thinking straight, Nanoha punched in the numbers on her cell phone that she knew by heart.

_First ring_

_Second ring_

_Third ring…_ Someone picked it up.

Nanoha couldn't help but smile. She always answered the phone before the end of the third ring.

"Nanoha?" Fate's voice asked tentatively with a bit of worry.

"Fate-chan…"

Nanoha did not know just why she had called the blonde. It had felt like the right thing to do.

"Nanoha, is everything alright?" Fate's voice jolted the brunette out of her pause.

"Yeah… I just wanted to hear your…" She trailed off as she heard the sound of a car going by in the background, "Voice…" A slight pause, "Where are you, Fate-chan?"

"Ah, I'm at-…" Fate started saying but almost as suddenly, the line went dead.

"Hello…? Fate-chan? Fate?" The brunette stared at her phone and growled. Without really thinking, Nanoha took off as soon as she could get her feet into her shoes.

* * *

><p>To say that Nanoha was scared was just a small part of what she was feeling. She was not only scared but she was worried, and oh so frightened by the possibility that Fate might be in some kind of danger. Normally working phones do not suddenly cut off like that!<p>

Well if one stopped to think about it, there can be various reasons why a perfectly normal phone would cut off, but Nanoha was certainly not thinking straight at this very moment.

Finally stopping to take a breather on a red light, Nanoha finally spotted what she had been looking for. From across the street, Nanoha can see that her blonde friend was fiddling with something in her hands.

Growing impatient, Nanoha was tempted to cross the street on the red light… Only to find a car coming her way. Honestly who would go for a drive this early in the morning?

It felt like an eternity when the green light finally lit, Nanoha was thinking that maybe the light was broken, and the brunette wasted no time to cross the street. By the time she crossed, it seemed Fate has already seen her. You don't see people walking around this early in the morning after all.

Upon reaching the blonde, Nanoha placed both of her hands on Fate's shoulders and stopped to catch her breath.

"N-Nanoha…? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked after finding her voice again.

"You… You… Fate-chan… You idiot!" Nanoha blurted out. "You scared me, you know that? Why did you suddenly hang up like that? Rather, why are you out here anyway?"

"Nanoha… Nanoha! Calm down!" Fate was surprised by the brunette's sudden outburst but it seemed reasonable. "My phone went dead." The blonde held up her cell phone weakly. "I must've forgotten to charge it… Sorry I worried you, Nanoha."

There was a short silence then a shift and Nanoha was suddenly hugging the taller girl before her. With her arms wrapped lightly around the blonde's neck, Nanoha finally caught her breath and looked up at Fate.

Nanoha was too close. That was probably the only thing that went through Fate's mind as her eyes met with the brunette's.

Broken in an instant, Nanoha pulled away and laughed, "Nyahaha, Fate-chan's been saying that a lot to me lately…" Then as if it was a repeat from earlier, Nanoha leaned up and pecked Fate on the cheek again. Only this time, the brunette didn't simply walk away when she pulled back. There was something in Nanoha's eyes that Fate was familiar with. But she was unsure as it immediately disappeared when the shorter of the two blinked.

"Let's go, Fate-chan." Nanoha took the blonde's hand in her own and pulled her along while the blonde was still stunned.

* * *

><p>AN: And here we have the second chapter of this fic. Really to be honest, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this. Also it seems I have an inability to write longer chapters... Sorry to those looking forward to longer chapters . As to any info on my other story 'Fate' which is still missing it's epilogue (Yeah I remember it), after so many unfortunate events, I no longer remember what the original epilogue was about so to those who wants one for that story, bear with me a bit longer and hopefully I can write something for that. In any case, thanks for reading~ I love this story so far and I hope you do too.


End file.
